son of chaos
by spyter123
Summary: The usual Son of chaos story with my own twist. First Fanfic so please don't flame to hard thank you. If you don't know what son of chaos is it's where Percy gets betrayed by everyone and then gets taken by chaos creator of the world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He walked into his cabin the small box in his hand contained a beautiful ring; It had a small owl on the top made of sparkling sapphire. It had taken months of hard work getting the materials, doing quests for Hephaestus do get him to make it, and the worst doing quests for Athena so he could take her hand in marriage

He walked up to the Athena cabin licking his lips with nervousness, he knocked on the door and Malcolm answered it. "Hey Perce what's up" he'd had a bright smile when he answered the door but when he saw Percy it disappeared and a expression of slight fear came upon his tanned features. "Umm nothing I'm looking for Annabeth I'm gonna well propose to her" Percy said all this in one breathe barely containing his nervousness. "Oh that's great I think, he pointed down to the beach where he saw some blond hair moving and he knew it was her, well when you see her don't get to upset" and with that he closed the door leaving a confused Percy standing awkwardly at the doorstep with his dark, black hair waving in the wind which the sea sent his way.

He walked down the steps to the beach and heard words which shattered his soul. "Annabeth when are you going to dump my idiot of half- brother Percy" the words dripped with un-contained venom which only his half-brother could make. His name was Zach the boy who had taken almost everything from him now that almost was everything.

Flashback

Percy walked back into camp ready to see his friends and most of all his wise girl. When he walked in though he heard muttering, and felt people glaring at him. He looked around to see all his supposed friends looking at him with disgust. He walked up to the Stolls but they just looked at him in contempt and muttered something about cleaning duties for a year and walked off. After a while of people walking away from him or just glaring. He saw Clarisse who was training in the coliseum hacking and slashing at dummies that were basically destroyed. She turned around and nodded to him. He walked up expecting her to just walk away or glare at him but she just said " so then you've seen what Zach's told to all the other campers then" he nodded and decided upon saying " so why haven't you walked away from me then" he couldn't help but hear the patheticness of his voice and how whiney it sounded . She stopped torturing the already mutilated dummy and looked at him with sympathy and she spoke "well Zach's told all the other campers lies like telling the Stolls that you snitched on them to Mr D about their next prank and they now have to spend a year cleaning the stables, he also made all of Nico's Clothes pink and told him it was you and well you get the point". Percy just looked at her in shock and just looked flabbergasted. Finally he spoke "they can't actually believe that can they, he looked at Clarisse who shook her head, well why don't you believe him then" she answered slowly" well I don't think you'd do any of that shit and well I respect you more than him" he nodded his thanks and walked off over to Annabeth who was waiting at her cabin she turned around and saw him and a smile came upon her features. "Hey wise girl" and for the first time since he'd got, to camp he had a smile on." Oh ermm hi Perce where've you been" she looked at him almost sadly. "Oh fine I've just been doing something" he thought back to the painstaking months he'd spent battling monsters and getting materials all just so he could get to marry Annabeth, but then he saw him the little weasel Zach he had a smirk on his face that marred his features. He had a small entourage of 6 or 7 people all of them he knew and was, sorry had been friends. They walked over to him Zach smirked and raised his hand to the sea where the beach was close with the sea that was clashing onto the swathes of golden sand and a hand, made of water reached out for Percy, but before it reached him it changed direction and aimed at Zach and his gang covering them in water and making them gag. They walked away after that leaving Percy and Annabeth alone. He might not have friends but at least he had his wise girl.

Flashback end

He saw Zach get behind Annabeth with a smirk which was hiding fear. Annabeth looked at him guiltly and silent. He felt the box with the ring that was going to be the start of their engagement if she said yes it pushed against his pocket as though it was expanding right there. There was pin drop silence for a minute with Zach smirking but whimpering a bi whenever he saw Percy's eyes, Annabeth was suddenly interested in her shoes and Percy just stood still staring at them. Just staring.

Finally after what seemed like the god's age had passed Percy spoke " why?" it was a simple question but annabeth looked lost for words He waited for a response but all she did was get her tongue ready to talk but she just couldn't. "What cat got your tongue didn't seem that way when you were like Dora the explorer in his mouth a second ago". He turned around and started to walk away but not before tossing the ring to the ground in front of her it opened leaving the jewel encrusted owl ring in the sand glittering almost empathetically for Percy. As he reached the top of the hill from the beach he saw Annabeth finally unfreeze and start chasing after him, but she tripped over at the bottom and face plant the sand.

His bag was packed and a letter lay written on his bed explaining about his betrayal and what had happened with Annabeth. He walked to the top of the hill and gave Pelius a scratch on the head and said goodbye to him. Goodbye to Camp Half-Blood.


	2. I meet my mind Hobo

**Special thanks to MLM24 for reviewing. Also sorry for not updating in a while i couldn't find out how **

**I know very depressing.**

Chapter 2

He walked away from camp that had saved and ruined his life. After a while of just straight walking he stopped off at a restaurant, and sat down ready to order. The waitress came over and took hid order and leaving. Almost instantly it was in front of him it was really fast almost as fast as camp half-bloods thinking of the camp made him angry and want to hit something, either the memory or the homeless person who walked up to his table and sat down in the chair opposite. He sat there looking straight at Percy.

"Hello I'm Void" the hobo stretched his hand out for Percy to shake. He took it and felt dirt and sweat rub against his own hands. "Ermm hi do i know you "Percy asked uncertainly looking him up and trying to grab a memory. "Yes I just told you I'm Void" Percy nodded his brow creased still trying to remember who he was. He didn't think he was a monster; most of them didn't like tea (although quite a few liked monster donuts.) The hobo sorry Void was of average height and about 30 and clean shaven the only thing that made him look like he was off the streets was the dirt that covered him. "Well lovely meeting with you champion" Void said and then vanished. Percy just sat there wondering if his brain had imagined the whole thing even then why would I imagine a hobo calling him champion shrugging it off as his imagination he carried on walking in the direction of his Mom and Pauls house he was going to stay there the for the next few nights.

He walked up to his house in horror as; flames billowed out of it like ghosts trying to escape it. Seeing a fireman running out, he stopped him and asked "wwhats happening" the fireman looked annoyed that he was being disturbed but seeing his rugged appearance and distraught look he had a change of heart. "Well a fire from and oven was set off by blue oil that someone was putting in the oven set off a fire in there, no one's come out though". Percy immediately started running to the house but stopped when he heard a voice in his head (that sounded remarkably like the hobo from the restaurant) "Percy stop you'll die if you go in there you can't help" the voice stopped speaking but its words reverberated through his head, so he stopped and looked at his house and his last bit of life dripped away.

2 weeks later

The Olympians met at Olympus for a meeting. Zeus sat down on his thrown a weary expression on his face. Their best warrior had disappeared and now they were stuck with Poseidon's disgrace of a son Zach and a brooding daughter of Athena who just did whatever Zach said now. As all the gods sat down there was an iris message appearing in front of them. It was a boy he had sunken skin with dirty clothes and dark bags under his eyes. It was Percy.

He had requested to come to Olympus and of course Zeus obliged. Sitting on the floor Indian style, looking sad and slightly depressed. He looked up at Zeus and said "Please kill me now, finish me off". The god's looked perplexed and horrified at the idea of killing off the Hero of Olympus who had saved each and every single one of them more times even than Athena can count.

They looked at each other guiltily; before Zeus finally ended the eternity of silence "why hero would you want to die" he looked up at them his sunken sea, green eyes looking straight into the irises of their eyes. "Because I was abandoned by the people I loved and saved" Zeus raised his hands to quieten the crowd of god's and goddesses, and he started to speak "we need the other Heroes and gods for this decision fetch them".

Camp Half blood

Chiron sprinted (which was like a rocket reaching the atmosphere) over to all the cabin leaders (and by being pestered by him Zach), and as soon as they were all assembled a portal appeared which they all walked through and they appeared in the throne room of the god's. Percy lay cross legged on the floor in the same position that he'd been in when he got there. He turned around when he saw a light in the corner of his eye, it was the portal and he saw his loathed, old love Annabeth walk out in awe at her surroundings followed by Zach who smirked when he saw Percy looking terrible and with a terrifying glare on his face. As soon as Percy saw Zach though he charged at him but got stopped by a wall of shadows which Hades stepped out of "don't kill him, but as he said it Zach sneered and whispered something about him, well don't kill him yet". And with that he sat down leaving Zach to gulp in fear.

Getting everyone assembled Zeus asked everyone for them to vote for Percy to either survive or die of course Zach, and the people following him at camp put their hands up as well as Hera, Athena, Demeter, Ares, Disyonus , Artemis and the one that hurt most Poseidon and with that he knew he was going to die, but before he died Zeus started to say things about him like how it was the end of a great hero, and with that Zeus raised his hand but before he closed his eyes he saw a slight almost unnoticeable tear go down his eye, and he shot.

Again sorry for not updating and please R and R. Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!


	3. i got lost

Chapter 3

The bolt of lightning which arced from Zeus's hands and hit a shield? It hit the shield and rebounded back hitting the floor in front of Zeus's throne, and the person that had saved him had saved him twice now. It was the man from the fire who had told him not to go in and it was the hobo from the restaurant. "Ohmygod'sitstheimaginaryhobofromthereaustarantandfire" the god's just looked at him in confusion as they were on their knees. "Ermm Percy that's the creator of the world" Percy just looked blank and looked at the hobo once again but this time he was dressed in a business suit, and had a freshly cut beard and this time probably the most mind-blowing thing was, he wasn't imaginary.

"Hello Persus Jackson I'm Chaos creator of the universe but you can call me, he paused for a second a troubled expression on his face, he looked over at the god's, ermm what's my nickname, he said looking back at the god's behind him". They looked at each other for a minute before starting to answer "Air, Void, and Arche" after them names they trailed off looking at each other hoping they could come up with more. Percy looked up at him and said "I heard a poem at the camp fire that you were a girl and not well a dude" Chaos looked at him in surprise and looked over at Apollo seat which was empty due to him running away. "I told him I'd kill him if he released that poem onto Hephaestus TV" everyone was now surprised at his calm demeanour after all they had just tried to kill his champion, and with this Chaos continued talking. "Well enough with the nicknames girl-me and Apollo about to get killed, I am Chaos and I'm giving you a second chance at life a chance as my son", and with that sentence Percy nodded and they got teleported to a graveyard. "Well this is a nice place isn't it" said Percy looking at the mist curling at his feet and the rotting trees which had moss growing up the side. "Well it did cost me a door from my mansion" Percy looked at him "Wait why can't I have a mansion or a door", and with this Chaos shook his head this was going to be a long time.

One tour later

"Well there are the mansion, the courtyard, the garden, Tartarus and the kitchen" Percy looked at Chaos with an inquisitive look "two things 1. Why do you live in Tartarus and 2. Why is the kitchen bigger than the training ground?" Chaos just shook his head "1. It's in a nice place. 2. I like food. Now on to the big question your brother". Percy turned around and the swig of coke in his mouth came spurting out all over Chaos who just waved it off. "Wait Zach's here" Chaos looked at him oddly but after looking at him dumbly for a minute he remembered about his brother at camp who'd betrayed him. "Ohhh no he's not your real brother just like your ally, yeah he's your ally/ BFF you know what I mean I'll go get him" and with that he disappeared and came back with a boy who had startling blue eyes and was taller than Percy and was more muscled to but that wasn't the most noticeable thing about him, it was the smile it was massive it wasn't scary it was pure terrifying it would put Jaws to shame (the James Bond one and the shark). "Hi I'm Damian" Damian put his hand out to Percy who shook it as soon as he touched his hand though he felt its strength being held back and immediately knew he was powerful but was holding most of it back, and he knew they'd be friends for life (sorry if that was cheesy but ya know).

5 years later

Percy was 23 and had a 6 pack (or an 8 pack if there real :) and Damien who was 25 and was just under 7 foot. They were walking back through Tartarus after talking to Kratos who was God of war and fighting in the 2nd age (yes I do know over used but ya know). For some reason unlike the other time he'd said goodbye and given them each a weapon from his era. To Damian he'd given his own Nemean Cestus which were made of the hardest steel known to man chaos ore combined with the Nemean lions fur pelt which made them ultra light as well as impenetrable (I sound like a advertiser don't I) and to Percy he'd given his blades of exile which Percy thanked him for although he thought he just gave him them to piss him off, that was until he found out it was super sharp and was attached to chains, he found this out by dropping them and they went through the floor attached to a chain so it was like an anchor and they only got them out by Damian smashing his new weapons at the floor causing an earthquake (although he couldn't make one before singing Drop like an earthquake).

They got back to their house A.K.A Chaos's mansion but when they got there he was waiting with an expression they had only seen once before when Nyx had attacked Tartarus after he had decided to not join their cause to usurp the gods and help Gaia. They walked over to their father who was talking to Hades and Hestia who had become a sort of mother to the friends. They all looked up and smiled when they saw the boy's walk in to the room. Hades gave them both a nod whilst Hestia jumped out of her seat and hugged the boys a little too hard as they got crushed by a hug which would of put Tyson's gigantean hug to shame. Looking up Chaos gave them a smile "Hello boy's Hades and Hestia are here because of planning ... issues" Percy and Damian looked at him "You lost the map of Tartarus again didn't you" Chaos went to deny it but stopped him as he looked at them and nodded. "Boys I've got something to tell you, I need you to go to Camp Half-Blood" Percy looked at his shoes reminiscing about how he'd left last time. "There's more though you need to go back in time to the start of it all when you Percy first went to it".

1 day later

They got ready just taking a bag of useful items they might need like their weapons which Chaos had enchanted them to make them into tattoos on their arms, which they can summon them whenever they needed. They walked into the room where Chaos was waiting. "Well hello boys ready to go" They nodded and gave each other a nod and finally said Yes were ready" Chaos looked at them in what looked like surprise "well i thought it would be a little bit harder for you to go than that, you know some crying saying goodbye." They shook their heads but gave him a hug. "I'll miss you" is all Chaos said and then they disappeared.

The first thing they saw when they got there was the 12 Olympians looking at the two 12 year olds in front in them. "Well hello there" Was all that they said before Damian cut him off by saying "were both 12 I should be 14 come on". Percy just looked at him like come on dude. This last sentence threw the Gods off sending them all off into tangents. That was before Zeus stopped them all and said "well this is a highly unusual occurrence what is your story boys". They looked at each other wide eyed before Damian said "we got lost"

Well thank you for reading this and please fave follow and review.


	4. You drool when you sleep

Chapter 4

The boys got up looking at each other then the Gods Damian looked slightly pissed as he'd landed on his ass, and had got up rubbing it. He looked at the gods most with distaste some with a slight smile, finally he saw Zeus the gods eyes were giving him the run down wondering whether or not to destroy him or tell him to haul his arse out of his meeting. Percy walked up to the middle of the U-bend of turns he'd never known why they'd done it like that was it just to make it harder for the people at the end to talk to anyone? "I've been sent here by the creator of the universe Chaos to clean out Olympus and either repair it or just make a new one" Zeus looked down at the boy in front of him he had a slight sense that this boy was powerful but not just that but he knew things not just random facts but what was going to happen next like everything was planned out in front of him. "Well this is surprising but to get to the point what do you mean by repair or start anew "Percy looked up at one of the few gods who'd wanted him to live "well by repair I mean replace a few things ... or people, before the gods could burst into protest which he knew they'd undoubtly do he continued, and by start afresh I mean a new age of gods, heroes and monsters". The gods then started shouting out at each other and Percy just had to feel sorry for the king of the gods who was lounging back in his chair staring at Percy thinking of what was going to happen next whilst gods shouted requests as to what was going to happen to the heroes. The argument was stopped short by a loud bang and a rip in space opening and a tall figure walking out.

"Hello boys" said the familiar voice of Chaos Damian just looked at the portal wondering why he hadn't sent them here through one of them. He was followed closely by the tuxedo wearing god/ primordial Aether. The first comment was directed at Aether by Percy "Why are you wearing a tux I mean it looks good but why". Aether was about respond but Chaos shushed him with a hand "We've more important matters, like oh I don't know my stepsons lives". Zeus looked up a small smile played across his face that was hidden behind his hand. "These boys are under my protection I've sent them here to judge you and if you're bad enough kill you" Zeus small smile turned into a frown and he stood up and looked at them "is there a hit list or something or is it just random" Chaos went up to speak but was cut off by Percy "there isn't a hit list, he said to most of the gods relief, however there are some people who have a bad impression set and here's a list of them ,"you have a list of gods you hate" said Damian from beside him, no yeah no its a mental list, his brother was about to respond but Percy smacked him across the head, well heres the list first : Hera because if her husband sleeps around she'll not punish him but she'll punish the poor child who has to live through the ordeal, not only that but you'll punish anyone who even remotely annoying.

Next up is Athena you punish or even kill anyone who gets in your away but you'll also keep a rivalry going for millennia as proved with you and Poseidon, as well as the fact that you are devious and always have a plan to take anybody down.

And no Demeter :Some one who is always trying to get her way and even endangering people's lives by making winter whenever her daughter goes to the underworld for a few months.

Now Ares need I say anything else, Ares went to get up but was stopped by an invisible force

Next Disyonus you are arrogant and destroy people with madness for doing anything to even remotely annoy you as well as not helping the kids that you were sent there to help.

Now Artemis your sexist for thinking all boys are stupid pigs as well as hating them for no reason other than to prove to others that you are a maiden.

And finally Poseidon, after saying this all the other gods who hadn't been singled out slumped down into their seats with relief, for making tornados whenever he throws a tantrum, always trying to overthrow Zeus and the worst abandoning his child. He got up to say a word but got pushed down yet again by Chaos. "Heed my sons words and fix yourself were going to need as many of you alive as we can for the fight" and before anymore questions could be asked the primordial's disappeared leaving the boys alone in a room mostly full of people who wanted to kill Percy couldn't wait till father's day. The gods started talking to one another saying kill them now, rid the world of their souls, this continued until Zeus stood up and silenced them all by pushing them up against their thrones with the wind. We'll send these boys to camp and that's not up for discussion he shouted before the other gods could argue, and with that the god waved his hands and the boys disappeared into the wind heading towards the camp.

The boys landed just outside Thalias tree and looking at it as he remembered the last time he'd seen her.

Flashback

Percy was training on a practise dummy hacking at it with riptide as Thalia walked in with a grim expression and gave him a hug and whispered "I hate her to but don't hurt her" and with that she walked out leaving him to wonder what she was talking about.

And now he knew.

The pair walked through the gate up to the top of the hill which towered over the cabins underneath it. They continued walking until the first few campers saw them a few just said "Hey new campers" whilst others who'd been told by their godly parent to either be nice or stay away. They finally reached the big house which Percy saw as looking older as in Earth time he'd only been gone a few months and then it hit him they'd once heard Chaos saying they needed more time and that's why nobody knew who he was even if he'd looked a few years younger most of the campers had seen him looking like that. Chaos hadn't just made them younger He'd made the world younger. He'd taken back time. He turned to Damian to tell him about his discovery but he was cut off by Chiron who came over and introduced himself. Percy gladly saw Chiron he'd never quarrelled with the director and when Zach had come Chiron hadn't started licking his boots like everyone else he'd stayed on the sidelines or as the ref. The ageing centaur walked up the stairs to where Mr D was playing Pinochle against a satyr and invisible opponents.

Mr D looked up and quickly hid his face of fear "Hello boys i thought father was lying when he was saying he was sending you here". Percy's comeback was stopped as he stood looking at the girl who'd betrayed him with the boy who'd destroyed his life and then he heard the one line that he remembered from his first day at camp "You drool when you sleep" except she was saying it to Zach and then he realized that he was the son of Chaos in this timeline and Zach was still the son of Poseidon Zach had taken over his life...

Dramatic i know but DRAMA. Also Please Rand R and this chapter was in honour of MLM24


	5. Meet Clarisse

Chapter 5 in honour of guest 11 and devilspawnINTHEHOUSE (Nice name by the way although a little bit satanic)

Percy looked over at Zach who was looking cocky as all hell, he leant in to kiss Annabeth butt she pushed him on his arse and he fell into the big house. She started walking over to the table that they were standing around and Percy could feel his feet get heavier. Seeing her for the first time since the breakup made him remember the pain in his heart at when he'd stormed out of camp leaving his old life behind him. She walked over to the table, and Damian kicked him to get him talking again. Percy gave Damien one of his glares which got him wondering about what he was waiting for. "Ermm Percy start talking", it's the girl who dumped me, Damian shut up. Chiron looked puzzled at the sudden lack of talking; he looked around at where the boys were looking and saw Annabeth who had just got to the table. "Who are these then" said Annabeth directing the question to Chiron although it was Mr D who answered "these two are the most powerful beings alive, well except the primordial's but you get the point". Annabeth looked at the two boys and then realisation dawned on her face "you're the two, the boys from Olympus you threatened the gods".

"Well, never how many sexy ass boys do you get threatening gods then coming here" Damian just looked at the Annabeth soaking her in, he personally thought she would be quite nice, well if you got deep inside her very deep inside her she would be a nice person definitely not like somebody who would break someone's heart. Percy kicked him from under the table which bought him back to reality. "Well if it isn't Annabitch" Annabeth looked at this boy, who apparently was extremely powerful and already hated her, and he was probably the one of the only people who could help his mother plus he was DAMMMMMMN fit. Chiron stepped in just in time to stop Annabeth from being smited (What a good word is that). "How about we get someone to show you two around directing Percy and Damian's attention away from Annabeth whose face had gone ghostly pale. Chiron whistled and a girl came over a girl he knew Clarisse.

They walked around the camp getting a tour he'd already had and even given (only once after what'd he'd done Chiron had set a rule that he wasn't allowed within in 10 feet of a newcomer it was especially awkward at dinner when they moved the Hermes table next to Poseidon's.) He couldn't help but think whose side Clarisse would join if he asked her he thought all this whilst Damian just looked around gormlessly. "Well then that's the tour, and since I've heard that you're actually quite powerful i want you on my team for capture the flag." This sentence snapped Damian back to reality "capture the flag when is this, how come I haven't heard about it" Percy gave him a sharp jab in the ribs to get him to shut up although all it did was make him grumble. "Clarisse I've got one question for you" Clarisse looked at Percy wondering if he was going to ask her out, if he did though they were right next to her cabin so she could just go and jump on the barbed wire and said she'd slipped although he was pretty cute. "Yeah what prissy boy" "Do you remember" This was not what she'd expected maybe she'd stuck his head down a toilet when she last went to a school. 2 years ago. Damn I must be dumb. He just looked at her expression and knew she couldn't and so he prayed to his dad for some godly assistance, and he did help. In his own way

A clap of thunder smashed down right in front of them and Clarisse was thrown onto her but (heh but) and out of the thunder came Chaos. "Ahh you summoned him but he's so annoying" Chaos looked at Damian with a look of pure contempt "I have feelings to you know" Damian nudged Percy and whispered in his ear "Its learning " Clarisse looked at Damian scared that he'd be turned into a banana slug and chucked to Chaos's Banana slug eating monsters. She got down on one knee praying to all the gods she could remember except the ones which probably wouldn't help i mean what's the point in praying to the god of cats? "Oh hello down there, Chaos towered over everyone in his normal form even i they were standing up so when she was kneeling it looked like he could squish her with his foot, why are bowing, also Percy what did you want" Percy looked at Chaos whose face was blank which could get very awkward (the last time that had happened his face had melted off, you'd be surprised how awkward it is to walk in on someone when there face is melting off. "Dad I need you to make her remember about my life I want to recruit her to our army" Chaos just looked at her and then touched her head and she was knocked out Damian just decided to poke her with his foot and see if that helped. It didn't "Alright she'll wake up in a bit and remember everything meanwhile ima make ya'll a place to sleep". Then the ground opened up and Zeus's cabin got pushed to the side and a new cabin came out of the ground at the head of the camp. It was made of Marble a tablet made of platinum in front of it. "It looks great Dad But one little thing there's no door" Chaos gave them a smile and walked up to the tablet in front and put his hand on it and he just walked through the stone into the cabin and back out. "I've made it so only you can get in you know put hand on tablet takes a little bit of blood and wazzah your in". Percy nodded although Damian butted into speak "It's perfect except or one little detail, it looks like you gave a 3 year old Lego and told it to build a mansion" Chaos just looked at him and gave him the bird before zapping out back to Tartarus "Oh very mature" Damian shouted at nobody in particular making him look like a homeless person trying to tell people that the world was going to end "Well i guess we should go in" They started to walk before Damian remembered that there was an unconscious girl lying out at the front of their cabin "Your carrying her ya 'know" Percy turned around to see Clarisse and went to pick her up hoping that Damian was joking nut he was already inside and he couldn't help but mutter under his breath "half-assing little wanka".

They were inside and Percy couldn't help but marble (Ya get it cause the walls are mad of marble Ahh never mind) at how amazing this place was, there was a massive TV at the end of the room with rooms coming off it some had king size beds some alien ware computers. Then in the chair where he'd dropped her Clarisse started to wake up "Erg Percy I remember and i swear to god i'm gonna kill that bitchy whore" "Well we've got the old Clarisse back Percy said to Damian Clarisse looked at the time on her watch and ran through the gate sprinting but Percy and Damian quickly caught up due there advanced training with Chaos "What is it Clarisse stop" but Clarisse didn't stop and all they heard was her say "It's time for capture the flag" Damian started to run faster and Percy couldn't help but smile along with him it was time to have some fun.

Sorry for it being so late but effort. And as i said at the top this chapter is in honour of guest11and DevilspawnINTHEHOUSE


	6. Capture the flag

Chapter 5 This chapter is dedicated to

Percy started to sprint harder to the centre of camp closely followed by Damian who was beginning to pant (he was never the greatest runner it was rather depressing to see him get beat by the slug monsters in Tartarus. They got to the middle of the camp just in time to see Chiron ask the teams who wanted Zach, and Percy saw Zach wink at Annabeth who winced and slowly put her hand in the air, and I couldn't help but think what was going on between them. "Oh yes the two other new boys, who would like Percy and Damian" Nobody put their hand up for about 2 seconds until they saw that it was the primordial's sons for some reason that changed their mind. "Well it seems we have a dilemma Percy, Damian whose team would you like to go on". Percy instantly walked over to Clarisse who had a small smile on her face probably coming up with a plan to cause chaos (the good one not the person) Damian shrugged and decided just to follow Percy to the red teams side. This caused uproar from the blue team who just quietened down when Zach started to shout "Ayy ayy we don't need them, I bet they can't even fight I'd knock the-arghh" he'd stopped because all he could hear in his head was Damien's terrible singing of telekinetic my little pony. Zach glared at Damian had his most innocent smile on (although it still looked like a shark). "Well, Chiron shouted above everyone else before they started arguing again, everyone knows the rules so get going and please nobody kill each other".

Everyone sprinted into the forest behind the clearing going each to their flags. Clarisse was the leader of the red team so she instantly started telling everyone what was going to happen, Percy already knew there plan and what was going to happen to Zach but he wanted to get him, so he got up and said to their team "Alright everyone I'm going to get Zach, and I don't care what the rest of you are doing". But Clarisse gave him a glare that made him start to talk again "Okay forget that I'm still getting to kil- sorry beat Zach up, and you lot, he said pointing to a group of people to the left, you lot go and protect the flag you, he said pointing to another group, you go to the hill any of the blue team come over here shoot there arses to they run faster than Hermes hiped up on coffee and sugar, and the rest of us just get the flag simple's." The people who were defending ran off to the hill, whilst the people who were going to get the flag just stood there Percy hoped it was in awe of his amazing plan.

Percy stood up in a tree which he'd flown up to. He was waiting by the Lake where he'd once been attacked by Clarisse now it was Zach's turn to get destroyed by them then get ripped apart by a hell hound of course he wouldn't die but he would get a good laugh out of it. He was in the tree for about 5 minutes before he saw Zach trying to sneak around the back of a rock to get the flag, and he couldn't help but smile as he saw the 4 Ares kids with Clarisse at the front walking towards Zach and he hadn't even noticed. Clarisse poked him in the back with her spear which Percy didn't think would be the most effective move that was until it sent a charge of electricity up his spine making him jump up like a cat scared by a loud noise. He got up out of the water, and Percy was worried that he might've got high off it but he needn't have worried as just as he made a fist of water he got a punch in the face making him have a nose bleed. He dropped back into the water were he continued to get beat every time he got up. That was until they all started to get dropped by the air. Then he realised who it was the only person who had a certain hat which turned them invisible. Annabeth.

He turned himself invisible and slowed down time just so he could little things like a random splash or footstep, and then he struck he jumped down from the tree and he couldn't help but think he looked like batman without the weird suit that looked like it had taken steroids just to it Bruce Wayne in it. He dropped his elbow down on Zach just as he'd got his sword out, then he saw it riptide it was just about to strike it stopped and all he saw was a slight blue glow and then time went to its normal speed well except for Percy who was still slowing it down it was confusing to say the least. Zach dropped to the ground holding his neck a bruise already forming and he saw, everybody stop including Annabeth he did understand why though all they'd seen was Zach hit the deck by himself; he was clumsy though so he was sure they'd shake it off. He stood still as nobody moved until Clarisse got floors again. He jumped at the air and caught somebody's shoulder an invisible shoulder, Annabeth's shoulder. She squealed as she got pulled to the ground and he ripped the cap of her head making her visible again. He became visible for a second just long enough for her to see the look of hatred burning into her, before Clarisse jumped on her shouting "Well you're out of the game". He smiled and walked away to capture the flag.

Damian was just standing a bit away from the flag casually knocking people down with his telekinetic powers. Percy swore he even made somebody have a wedgie and get stuck in a tree. Percy walked over to him as he was flicking someone away into someone else; it was kind of like watching pinball. "Hey why don't you get the flag?" Damian just stood there as he said this and shrugged his shoulders. Percy walked across the water looking like a young Jesus. He grabbed the blue flag nobody getting in his way afraid of him, it was amazing. He was walking past the creek the flag in his hand and he saw Zach groaning on the floor, then he remembered his uncle was going to send a hellhound here. Well time to have some more fun, he felt like a kid going to candy land.

It had been less than 5 minutes then it appeared it ran through a bush and jumped onto Zach who was just getting up it landed on his back dragging him down to the floor. It had been ordered to not harm him but that didn't stop it from ripping his clothes up. Chiron ran over ad shot an arrow at it and just as it was about to hit it jumped into the air and shadow travelled of. "Well that was unexpected" Chiron said walking over to Zach and Percy couldn't help but laugh as he got up with half of his clothes ripped off. Percy walked back to camp with Damian, Clarisse catching up and he knew that they'd be going on the quest soon, and that was where the fun really began.

Thank you for reading and Please R an R.


	7. We get attacked by Demon Clowns

Chapter 7 Dedicated to , Hermes child awesomeness, mythologirly

Percy was walking back to his cabin (Damien was already in the cabin) when a couple of boys in black ski masks jumped him; tried to anyway as before they could lay a hand on him his hand flicked up and they froze in mid-air. Percy having used his telekinesis to stop them. He looked at them with a face which looked like pity and said softly "wow Zach even I didn't think you'd go this far but this is what happens when you corner an animal, they lash out". His mind made the ski masks come off and he was shocked, his hand dropped and they fell to the floor there faces getting covered by the shadows, and then they leapt to attack, but he was ready.

Damian was lying awake on his bed the 40 inch plasma screen TV on showing an episode of big bang theory. Just to the side of him a shadow started to appear on the floor remaining unnoticed until a dressed completely in black crawled out followed by another and another until 5 remained. Damian reached beside his bed for the remote instead grabbing the head of one of the assailants. The man grabbed his hand and tried to flip him although, Damian being a 6 foot tall muscle bound guy he wasn't flipped he just looked over the side and yanked him up and dropped him on his head. "Where the hell did you come from" he looked puzzled until he saw the other 4 then the hole behind them which still hadn't closed "what the hell, did you all come from there it must be like a clown car in there". The second attacker came at him from above somersaulting onto his bed 2 others getting ready to attack the last standing still at the back.

Percy arm spun up just in time to knock the 1st man out of the air who'd tried to attack him with a somersault into a kick, the second threw a punch which Percy caught then forced him back into the third the two others looked a bit uncomfortable and scared which gave Percy a bit of time to inspect them there masks were off and then he saw that they were both quite old and had scarred faces, and kind of looked like demon clowns. What looked like the leader pushed the other one forward whose fear was evident he ran at Percy who just raised an eyebrow, pulled up his hand and fire burned in front of him a little trick his father had given him sent them straight to Chaos' oblivion and he fell and you could still here his screams of him being ripped apart until the fire closed around it. "Well his little defeat must've shredded his confidence get it get it". The man looked confused and just raised his eyebrows then pulled a sword straight out of his stomach like a disgusting optical illusion, it was a kitana but a dark energy surrounded it. His guts spilled out of his stomach but he saw them pulling back up into his stomach and healing themselves. "That's nasty" Percy said grimacing.

Damian pushed the leg of one of the attackers on his bed and kicked the others they both collapsed and he shoved the other one with a force push. There was two people left standing when he got up the others were all lying on the floor in agony these two had stayed back till the end the man in front me was at least a foot taller than anyone he'd ever met this included chaos who was at least 7 foot tall. He had a mask over his face just like every other assailant. The taller man stood in front of the other like a body guard. Damien stepped forward to attack the smaller man who was the obvious leader, but the taller man swung his arm into an expert punch the only problem was that he was stiff; they'd all been, they looked like they had just woken up. Damien just stepped out of the way in time dodging the punch which would've caved in his head, he thought about singing wrecking ball but the guy looked a bit self-conscious about his weight and he might've taken it the wrong wand got even more pissed off at him. Leader dude stepped forward beckoning to the other fighter to stop who did it instantly, The man said in broken English "The true primordial are rising and unlike your father they aren't stopped by ancient laws, the gods time has passed and all the others it's time to bring back the original; the 1st age are age, and you my son will be at the end of it all although your friend will perish soon enough." Damian gulped at this and then they jumped down the hole back to whatever hellish place they came from. The three other people were lying on the floor unconscious he decided he needed to tell Percy quickly and he walked outside the front door just in time to see.

The evil demon clown death katana man circled Percy his sword staying perfectly upright although his joints seemed disjointed like a bad stop motion cartoon. Percy lunged, his sword materialising in his hand its purple glow making the man jump back into a summersault just in time to avoid being turned into a slice and dice old man pizza. Percy leapt again at him but this time he parried and stabbed at him it just hit Percy's side making him groan but still fought through the pain and managed to get the side of his sword to slap against his leg causing it to jolt and make him trip just enough for Percy to get behind him and bring his sword down across his neck decapitating him. Percy looked at the body at his feet then saw the head crawling along the floor to the body then starting to reattach itself the skin stitching itself back onto his body the blood pouring up into his neck and finally he stood up and all Percy could say before the fight started up again was "Oh crap" , and his sword started to swing.

Now please R and R thank you.


	8. My first god Fight (Dad l'y be so happy)

Chapter 8 and this chapter is dedicated to drumroll please Aphrodite Child thank you. Also all rights belong to Rick riodaorn and not me L.

The sword came swinging straight at Percy's head and he jumped back the sword just cutting his arm and he instantly fell to the floor the cut widening every second, the man jumped back expecting Percy to attack, but he was still on the floor watching his arm ripping to pieces about to completely fall off. The man looked at his sword which had Percy's blood dripping off it. He obviously hadn't used it before and was surprised by its power. He was about to attack and finish Percy off his sword raised to cut off his head but then he got barrelled down by a 220 pound figure with a rugby tackle (A/N that's American football for all you Americans out there ;). Damian stood over the figure forcing the sword out of his hand and chucking it away, it clattered against the floor its dark energy glowing around it. The man managed to dislodge Damian's arm and punch him in the face. Percy ran to his aid as he reared back, the man pushed him back and gambolled back to his sword. Percy yanked back the sword with his telekinesis, and the man hit the deck Damian jumped on him and got him in arm lock. The man could do nothing as he was pinned to the ground and the only noise he made was a whimper. Percy walked up to him holding the sword in two fingers trying not to cut himself, his arm hanging on by a thread if you call a tendon a thread. Blood poured out of the wound, but then Percy had an idea he could heal himself hopefully anyway. The blood stopped and completely disappeared his mind making more for himself; the arm pulled itself backup until it connected to his shoulder again. Damian stared at Percy as he waved his arm around. "Well that was silly wasn't it". Percy gave Damian a glare and waved his arm around like a lunatic. "Well I'm sorry for get-"he was cut off by a flash of thunder which surrounded them and took them somewhere.

They appeared at Olympus Zeus started to speak but was cut off by Damian "Gee Zeus using a thunderbolt original" Zeus looked downcast at this, but just got confused as he saw he still had the man in an arm lock. "Who's your friend?" he said pointing weakly at the pinned man. Damian got up and gave the dude on the floor a kick. Zeus just waved his hand and he turned into golden dust. Percy was still waving his arm around the blood was gone from everywhere except his t-shirt which had since turned dry. Ares gave him a thumb's up seeing the two swords he had. "Percy what sword is that" said Zeus seeing the aura surrounding it. Percy just shrugged ; Zeus called for a servant and when he came he whispered some commands into his ear The man sat down and some symbols appeared around him and then Hades was standing there "oh hello Damian, Percy".

"Hades what sword type of sword this" Hades just gave his brother a look. Then motioned for Percy to bring him the sword "Brother not even a hello just do this and do that " Zeus just rolled his eyes at his brothers whining "Well it's made in Tartarus by one specific man , also that man you just killed was a well-trained assassin the others were all people who'd gone to Tartarus for extremely bad deeds as for this again, he said before anyone could interrupt him, these swords are made from one of the two metals which can kill gods ,titans and even some primordials." The gods soaked in this knowledge but before an argument could break out Damian said "Me and Percy have got them". The gods closest to them moved away slightly at thought that if they busted out the god-killers and did some fancy moves they would be finished. "Wait so you're telling me that these pathetic demi-gods have weapons which can kill us." Poseidon said this and Percy's eyes instantly went dark but before he could say anything Damian butted in. "Woah woah pathetic that's just mean". Poseidon's eyebrows arched at this statement. And carried on "I say we kill them right now and be done with them forever" Zeus looked over at Poseidon and looked like he was about to stand up and fight him but he was obviously to weak, Percy was wondering what was happening to him, his eyes had bags under them, he had to lean on his chair to stand and his trademark thunder bolt wasn't there. Finally after a long stare down between the brothers, Zeus sighed and looked down. "Well it looks like we've only got one choice Chaos."

"You called" Chaos was standing there tall as ever although this time he was in a pure white suit even the shoes. Percy finally felt completely safe even though he had several angry gods around him ready to attack him and turn him into a grease spot on the ground; he had his ultimate weapon stand behind the most powerful guy in the room and hope for the best. Ares stood up "oh that's it Jackson hide behind your dad" Percy stepped out from behind Chaos and looked at Ares he just looked at him for a minute both getting ready to attack, before they could fight though Damian stepped in and telepathically punched Ares across the room. Most of the gods jumped up at this attack and all Damian did was shrug and say "he tripped I guess". Ares got up but was immediately forced back into his chair. Chaos was starting to talk again but Ares butted I and you could tell Chaos was starting to get pissed about the interruptions. "That's it Jackson me vs you in a battle to the death" Percy jumped up ready to fight fire I his eyes whilst Ares also had fire in his eyes except that as he was so annoyed that it was actual fire. Percy looked at Chaos and said "Hey can you make us an arena to fight in" Chaos obliged and just waved his hand and instantly everyone in Olympus was there gods and all. Everyone was sitting down except for Ares and Percy who were in arena at the bottom dressed in armour with their weapons Chaos stood up from his glowing purple throne "well now then fight".

Ares charged at him but Percy sidestepped and dug his sword into his side. He turned around and Ares summoned a boar to his side which Percy instantly cut down. Percy sent a wave of fire at Ares who backed down the 3rd degree burns all over his face, the cut on Ares side wasn't healing and golden ichor was pouring out . Zeus looked concerned for his son but he wasn't going to try anything against Percy whilst Chaos was right next to him, also he'd never truly thought of Ares as his son, plus he was really starting to like this Percy kid especially with the enemy rising again and if they were powerful enough to defeat a god then they could help them he was bought out of his dreams as Ares and Percy got ready to fight again except this time Ares was in his true form although it didn't seem to hurt Percy but this would make Ares much more powerful. Then they ran at each other Ares shrieking Percy growling then there swords clashed…

Please R and R and I can't wait for the last HoO coming out tomorrow *Fan boy hype (yes im a boy).


	9. slightly inspirational speeches and war

Chapter 9

Sparks flew off the swords and Percy had to shield his eyes for fear of being blinded. Percy was now relying purely on his other senses to guide his sword although he somehow still managed to keep up. They finally jumped back after a solid minute of fighting. He finally got a breather but then Ares started to glow a red light engulfing him, Percy started to run but got tired when he got nearer to the light. Jumping back he saw that the light was starting to dim however he was taller much taller at least 9 foot packed with muscles his sword had changed to a spear longer than Percy and probably just as thick. They once again clashed however this time Ares had strength and speed Percy's only chance was a surprise attack, he couldn't help but think if he was meant to kill the gods and Ares was this hard he couldn't imagine how hard it would be to kill Athena, Artemis, Zeus or even Poseidon.

Damian was sitting in between Apollo and Disyonus who were completely entranced in the fight like most of the other gods except for a few such as Zeus who looked too Tired to even look up Damian was almost starting to worry about him. Looking around again he saw Poseidon who's normally happy looking face was set in a stern expression and his eyes; the only way to describe the look in them was malicious. Looking back at the fight where Ares was getting ready to finish Percy he didn't realise it had gotten this far into it.

Percy was jumping around dodging all of Ares attacks knowing one of these could end him. He saw Damien's worried face his dads remaining emotionless. Finally they jumped back again but instead of charging again Ares started to summon some undead to his side not knowing that this actually helped Percy. Now he knew he could use his own powers, at the start he'd thought his powers might have been bound. The first charged ,but was stopped with a wave of air, two more were hot on its heels but were skilled enough to dodge bought there axes down but Percy started to melt them so they were just holding sticks by the time it reached his head leaving a bruise. He snatched them out there hands and chucked them to the side. They started trying to use their fists as the last three joined in Percy melted there weapon s two whilst carrying on dodging the attacks until he had a molten ball of iron following his movements he sent it at them catching them like a net as soon as it touched their skin he froze it leaving them looking like they'd been touched by a poorer King Midas who couldn't afford the golden touch. Ares was really starting to get a bit scared as Percy walked menacingly towards him he stopped a few feet in front of him. In a last ditch effort to win he charged at Percy he jumped out the way. Looking over he started walking over to him. "I've never liked you, you were arrogant, annoying, and of course violent but you haven't actually broken any of my rules, so I'm going to let you live" his opponent slumped down to the floor relief flooding his face "however this goes as a warning to the rest of you if you cross me I will kill you so no pressure". He teleported out of the arena leaving several gods stunned and an awkward Damian who had no idea where his brother had just gone. "Well bye I guess see you around dad, he nodded at Chaos, so I'm gonna go now" He opened a portal back to camp and walked through hearing the whispers before his head went through.

Percy wasn't here which wasn't unusual but no one else was which was unusual he heard fighting coming from the forest so he ran in he was hoping it was a game of capture the flag or something. Long story short he was wrong he ran in and saw golden dust covering the floors mixed in with assorted body parts lying around the fighting getting louder. Running forward he saw a warzone there were campers laying on the floor a few not many but they were dead and there was a veritable army coming in to the forest. He stood there for a second before sprinting to help he leaped over the campers right into the fray of the battle smashing his hands into the floor instantly sending all surrounding enemies into the air, he had breathing room now however they were still coming looking to his right he saw Zack hacking through monsters he had a grudging respect for him he wasn't terrible and could certainly hold his own. Suddenly a whistle filled the air he heard a vague tune to it however the campers looked up hope filling their faces however all he saw was some lanky guy at the top of the hill who was making the noise. "Did I say stop fighting no now get killing" and with that vaguely inspirational speech he jumped and disappeared. Had he run Damian didn't often talk to himself but he did when he was surprised and he sure as hell was now he saw flashes of the guy then dust occupying the space in which there used to be a monster. Finally they were all gone except for one whom, lanky who Damian had affectionately named him was holding just one. He was a boy stern faced until he looked into Lanky's eyes where he wilted like a flower in winter. "Why did you attack and who do you work for" Lanky was calm and his voice steady even though his lower torso was covered in blood although his upper body was spotless. Damian walked over just as the boy answered "I work for Tart-arghhhh" the boy screamed and his body slowly turned to ash spreading from his eyes and covering his whole body. "Well done you found us you knew we wouldn't stay quiet forever though didn't you though you knew we'd escape so only one thing left to say good luck" the voice emanated from the body like a speaker. The ash body stood there as Lanky placed it down on its feet. "We may have a problem".

Percy walked into the portal back to camp half-blood but he got pulled away he only knew of one person who could do this Chaos but it didn't feel like him you could feel when he was around by how you felt. Like when you were near Ares you felt angry, but this was different it was darkness. "Child I am Tartarus" Percy looked around he knew though that if he didn't want to be found there was no way Percy could find him. "I'm just here out of honour to tell you of the war that's going to commence, a war for our freedom for our right to be alive because living in a pit isn't a life at all". The anger was clear in his voice as every word got deeper and more threatening "You deserve to be down here you've done horrible things of which you can never be forgiven for" A laugh filled the air and he was whisked away to camp.

The lights were on in every cabin even the big house, walking over he saw Damian was standing next to someone on the porch of the big house he waved and got a nod in response. The person he was talking to went inside as Percy reached the door. "Who's the new guy" he said nodding at the now closed door all he got in response was a shrug from the shoulders "you know if I were a lesser man I'd be jealous"

"We got attacked whilst you were gone we have no idea by but that guy over there saved us" Percy gulped "I may know who by and due to these recent developments I decided to bring the Calvary in to help us" Damian gave him a blank look "Ya-know the lads, the kids, the several more than 3 musketeers".

"Are you high again, knocked round the head to hard, was it one to many red bull's ya-know they don't really give you wings" for all this he got a disapproving look from Percy and a slap which he dodged like a ninja may I just add. "No I've got the Lazarus project backing us" he gave him the look trying to signal him "Oh the dead guy's now I know who you mean, you could've just said it" Percy was ready to slam his head against the wall as well as Damian's. "You can't say that out loud they'll hear us"

"You haven't told me who **they** are" he said pointing daggers at his eyes

"Oh yeah it's Tartarus the pit, Nyx a.k.a the night and the other one Erebus that's it" Damian gave an exasperated sigh "so we're getting attacked by a hole in the ground a shadow and a bus how are we gonna beat these guys, come one all we need is a shovel, a light and busses are always late so we probably won't even see him, now it was Percy's turn to sigh, yeah yeah I know they're the big primordials come on time to meet the war council" Percy resigned himself to just going with him at this point "They said they'll be here in a few days a week max"

"Well then Dr. Watson looks like it's just you and me for the moment" he turned around and walked inside just as Percy shouted "I want to be Sherlock though" he got several people look out the door at the whiny almost all-powerful son of Chaos, and that was his first impression in front of the war council.

**Ok so I know I haven't uploaded in a while so my bad. However I got some more inspiration for this story also if there are any continuity errors please tell me as I started this something like a year ago. Also I decided to bring back some old faces because I thought about it and I don't think that 2 soldiers (Damian and Percy) could beat them so they need some help. There will be old faces and some new so just wait for that.**

**Spyter123**


End file.
